1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-emitting structure; and more particularly to an LED structure for providing a plurality of LED chips to be mounted thereon. The instant disclosure also relates to a metallic frame of an LED structure and a carrier module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of high-efficiency and high-power LEDs, an insulating body for sealing the conductive frame made of a thermoplastic material has gradually been replaced by a thermosetting material. However, the combination strength between the conductive frame and the insulating body is too weak and results in several problems, such as mist permeation.